


On a Balcony in Summer Air

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Kink Meme, Madeleine Era, Marie-Suzette, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the well-described, kink-meme-prompted, completely period-inaccurate adventures of Veronique Anastasie Lumienne Jabelle as she sets out to win the heart of Monsieur le Mayor and make Monsieur le Inspector's life the plot of Mean Girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See the Party, the Ballgowns

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the kink meme request for badfic. I really tried, anon.

Veronique awoke that morning with pathetic glee. He might be years older than her, but how handsome the mayor was! How kind! Her mama said no one else in Montrul-sur-mere was suitable for her. After all, she was known as the sweetest girl in town, and he was the kindest man. How God would bless them!

“Madamoiselle, I have your French toast and chocolate here. Do you still want to wear the green silk and pearls you mentioned yesterday?”

Veronique smiled, biting into her toast. It needed more Nutella, but she’d never tell Marie off. Her beloved nurse, though forty as opposed to Veronique’s sixteen, was still beautiful. And didn’t all beautifu things deserve kindness?


	2. The Crying Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See? Not all my stories involve homoerotic tension (just the decent, serious ones).

Veronique held out her arms as Marie dressed her. The gown she had chosen for her walk today was a green that matched the sea around mere. It was her favorite because of the layers of gauze that flew from the skirt to create an elegant shape. The gown was less stifling than the hoops she;d worn until recently, when she’d decided to live for God and be less vain. Her mama called her a saint, and Veronique had cried with joy. 

“Madamoiselle, I hear a knocking at the door outside! Let me lace you and you can see if it’s the mayor!!!


	3. You Stare Politely Right on Through

MADAMOISELLE OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT” came a booming voice like thunder as Veronique’s tiny feet carried her to the door. Mama was too ill to get up today, so the hostessing duties were passed to her only child. 

“MADAMOISELL!!!!”

“Oh, oh, I’m coming!” cried Veronique, joy errupting in her heart’s core. 

Needless to say it wasn’t her gentle mayor whose face she saw as she opened the door. It was that grumpy policeman who looked like a dumb fat bear instead. Veronique tried not to let her disappointment show on her fair face, but her full pink lips may have turned into an exasperated frown. She shook put her delicate auburn curls that fell to the curve of her back. They were far too pretty to pin up. She feined a sweet smile-maybe some Iced Vanilla coca or an espagnole would make him a little nicer?

The inspector rubbed at his neck, exposing a weird mark that Veronique expected was lipstick. 

Venonique gasped and widened her icy eyes.

Was the inspector corrupt after all!!?!???


	4. Like Nobody E;se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to get my life together.

They continued into the parlor, where Veronique invited the man to sit on the pink rose-printed couch that had shipped from India and arrived last week. It set off the dark wood of the piano and Veronique’s guitar brilliantly. He had declined and sat rudely on the piano bench instead.

“Madam, ar you paying attention? I asked if you had hosted any parties lately. This is very important.”

“And I asked if you would like some tea, officer?”

“Once again, no thank you, my lady. Please, answer my question.” He ruubbed his neck.  
There was that mark again! 

“Yes, officer, Last week I threw a ball!”

“Madame, did the mayor come?”

Veronique’s eyes narrowed into slits and her mouth twisted. This jerk woul mock her/?1/?! 

“No. He said he was busy.”


	5. and We both Cried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Spring Break, which means more of this depravity, more often! And don't think you've seen the last of Jeanne Valjean and Co.....

The stupid inspector smirked. “Good, good. That’s all I need to know. Thank you madamoiselle and goodday.”

Veronique let him see himself out for once not caring about being a proper lady. Why hadn’t te mayor called yet today? Does God hate me so? She threw her arms over her head in dispear and let out a desperate cry.

“Oh, why won’t he come for me? Doesn’t he know how I love him, with every incriment of my soul?” With that, Vernonique ran into her bedroom, throwing herself down on her bed tragically.

Veronique sobbed for maybe half an hour before she realized how uncomfortable her dress was, and decided to manually undress herself. Still with thoughts of the mayor in her mind, she began unlacing her bodice.

What if it were his hands that were performing this task?


End file.
